Unpackaged semiconductor dice are used to construct multi-chip-modules and other electronic devices. Prior to use in an electronic device, an unpackaged die must be individually tested to certify that it is a known good die (KGD). Testing can include burn-in testing and full functionality testing.
For test and burn-in of an unpackaged die, a carrier replaces a conventional single chip package in the manufacturing process as a temporary package. The carrier typically includes an interconnect that allows a temporary electrical connection to be made between external test circuitry and the die.
In response to the need for known good die (KGD) semiconductor manufacturers have developed carriers for testing unpackaged die. As an example, carriers for testing unpackaged die are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,107 to Corbett et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,891 to Wood et al., which are assigned to Micron Technology, Inc.
With this type of carrier, the interconnect contains the contact structure that physically aligns with and contacts the bond pads of the die. Typically the interconnect is wire bonded to connection points on the carrier which electrically communicate with external contacts, such as pins, formed on the carrier. The external contacts are connectable to test circuitry through a mating element such as a socket on a burn-in board.
Because semiconductor dice are manufactured in different sizes and bond pad configurations (e.g., edge connect, end connect, LOC) it is often necessary to replace an interconnect to allow the carrier to accommodate testing of different types of dice. It would also be advantageous to provide a method other than wire bonding for establishing an electrical connection between the interconnect and carrier.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved carrier for testing unpackaged dice. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved carrier for testing unpackaged dice that includes slide connector members that establish electrical communication between external contacts on the carrier and an interconnect for the die. Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become more apparent as the description proceeds.